Fibre optic circuits may contain splitters, filters, attenuators and other passive or active optical components, each of which is normally provided with optical fibres for connecting these components to other components. Optical components can be connected by splicing the ends of the fibre protruding from the components to be joined. For permanent connections it is normally preferred to splice the fibres using a suitable splicing device, however, it is also possible to connect fibres using suitable connectors. In order to facilitate the connection of optical components to a fibre optic network such as a telecommunications network it is usually convenient to mount the optical components to be connected within a so-called “organiser tray” which comprises a tray like structure having various component holders, splice holders and/or optic fibre storage regions located within a thermoplastic closure. This arrangement facilitates field installation of optical components since a high degree of component and fibre organisation can be achieved with the organiser tray.
Closures having an organiser tray with a storage compartment on the underside of the tray are known. However, known closure and organiser tray arrangements have a number of drawbacks particularly where it is desirable to install expensive and/or delicate optical components since great care must be taken not to damage such components when access to the organiser tray is required for field installations of the optical components within the closure. The optical components may be damaged during manipulation of the organiser tray and additionally or alternatively by water or moisture ingress or by other environmental effects.
There is a requirement therefore for an optical circuit enclosure for both sensitive (and/or expensive) and less sensitive (and/or expensive) optical components that can be readily installed in an optical circuit or network under field conditions with the minimum risk of damage to the more delicate or environmentally sensitive optical components to be installed.
There is also a requirement for an enclosure where pre-fabricated factory installed optical components are protected from environmental and installation damage when the optical components are being connected to other optical components in the field.
There is a further requirement for an optical circuit enclosure where factory installed optical components and/or circuits are protected in a container having a tamper evident seal.